Saving you from the dark
by Writing Bear
Summary: Alternate Universe. Teddy- laid back only son of Captain Marvel and best friend to Kate Bishop, but is having bullying trouble.  Billy Kaplan- is a conflicted teenager who gets messed up in the wrong crowd. The two meet by sheer coincidence, is this fate?
1. Chapter 1 Teddy

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Avengers, it belongs to Marvel. I am not doing another disclaimer for this fan fic, I am only doing it this once at the start for all to see.

Authors note- This fan fiction is based in an alternate universe, where there is peace between the Kree and Skrull races, Mar-Vell has not died from cancer and is happily married and living on Earth with Skrull Princess Anelle, and son Teddy. The young avengers have not been formed, and Billy has not as of yet met Teddy. For more information on characters and their new back stories, please check my Live Journal account.

**Teddy**

**Chapter 1: Being a gay shape shifter in a posh high school is not easy**

I enter through the double doors and instantly hear the gossip, the murmurs, and the life-ruining rumors. It's not easy being the son of a popular superhero, and the alien princess, Anelle, and it's definitely not easy being admittedly GAY, so as you can imagine my life isn't a walk in the park… did I mention that I'm a shape shifter with super strength, and the peace child of two warring alien races?

But not to worry, I don't attend a public school, after all that would be chaotic; no I attend a private school. A private school full of rich, stuck, up, oh look there's Kate. I rush over to see Kate, she's my best friend, and she's also the only person here who seems to come close to understanding me.

"Yo, Teddy bear!" Kate yells as I hustle through the crowd towards her,

"Chess piece!" I call back, those are our nicknames for each other, for a while we had people thinking Kate had converted me to being straight… but then I pashed a couple of guys at a block party and it quickly circulated around the school that I was still gay. Kate of course always has my back; after all I've always got her back.

"So Teddy bear, what's the news in the Mar-Vell house?" Kate asked as she looped her arm around my neck,

"Nothing much, mum burnt the roast last night… she thought she'd learn how to use the oven, and dad's busy saving the world." I reply nonchalantly.

"So basically everything's normal, for you."

"Yeah I guess, what's happening in the scandalous Bishop house?"

"If you mean what boy-toy my sister is trotting around now, I'm sorry to tell you she doesn't have one. Her last boy-toy proposed on Friday, so we aren't ever going to see a replacement again."

"Naw, I was hoping that I'd see Joey if I came round this afternoon."

"Joey's not gay Teddy."

"After 3 hours with me, I'd like to see him say he wasn't gay or at least Bi-sexual"

"TEDDY!" Kate gave me her 'Don't even' look, as we approached our English class. I chuckle as I push the door, reassuring her that I won't turn her sister's many ex-boyfriends into secret gays.

The first 4 or 3 classes carried on FOREVER, and as the bell went for lunch I let out a rather embarrassing "YES!"

Kate giggled as we exited class, and at least five guys tried to either wolf whistle or spank her ass… a few of them accidently missing and hitting mine, not that I minded. We trudged through the hall ways on our way to lunch and Kate pulled out her iPod as we reached the cafeteria, "I have got the most ridiculous song for you to listen to!" she grinned at me, shaking her iPod at me suggestively.

"I'll take that challenge!" I respond, taking the left earphone from her, she gives me the cheesiest grin imaginable and presses play, and before I can remove the earphone she turns the volume right up and as we enter the cafeteria Friday by Rebecca Black blasts into my ears; the whole cafeteria explodes with laughter as I wrench the earphone out and give Kate the dirtiest look I can muster without cracking up. This is one of Kate's many jokes; she'll find a ridiculous song on the internet, put it on her iPod and make me listen to it.

We walk over to our regular table, between fits of laughter and sit down, I give my "friends" a once over, most of them are posers and fakes who became my "friend" just for the perks. Some of these "friends" were considered genuine until they bagged me out for being gay, sticking around just because they liked to say they knew Captain Marvell; even though they didn't. Only Kate was my friend, without air quotes, she hanged with me and came over every once in a while, and didn't try to use me.

The table is at full poser mode with everyone bursting out in laughter and high fiving Kate, classical; Kate and I are enjoying something and they ruin it.

Lunch ends and I can't help but sigh, whether it's in relief of escaping the fakers or in dismay at the thought of class I can't really say.

I begin trudging to class, I've got math; my only class without Kate. Back when I was twelve I loved math, I still love math; I just hate my math class. Without Kate I'm a target, a major target, I mean look at it like this:

I'm Gay – minus 10 points

I'm a shape-shifting freak- minus 12 points

Kate Bishop's my best friend- untouchable (if she's around)

My dad's Captain Marvell- plus 10 points (pretend to like him)

I'm super self conscious and have a short temper- minus 8 points

So either way you look at it the cons out way the pros. This means that once I'm alone and not with Kate, everyone wants to take a piece out of me.

I pull myself into my seat at the back of the class, as far away from my ultra homophobic teacher as possible, and instantly Rachel Howitzer who sits in front of me turns around and starts ripping me apart. "Ewww… why do you always have to sit behind me, you freak. And by the way I heard you like Johnny, my Johnny, well guess what faggot he's taken and definitely not interested."

How the hell had she found out that I liked Johnny? That bitch had ears all over the place; someday I'd probably snap and punch her in her makeup covered face. Now you see why I hate math so much, I have to put up with her.

Math and school are over before I know it.

I see Kate as I walk to my locker, I need to get out my chemistry book before I go home, but it looks like she's busy… talking to someone important, a way rich jerk. So I decide not to bother her, until

"I SAID NO!" Kate's voice sounds angry but also a little scared.

"Kate!" I call to her, jogging over to where she is,

"Teddy." She sounds relieved, and then she says something under her breath to the guy she was talking to and turns around to face me, "let's go, Teddy bear!" 

We are halfway down the road to Kate's house when she stops, "Kate, what's wrong?"

"It's just… he wanted to pay me to sleep with him."

"WHAT?"

"I said no, of course… but then, he pushed it..."

I stayed silent, waiting for her to finish,

She takes a big breath, "And then… he-he-he threatened to rape me, Teddy." Kate bursts into tears, and I embrace her so that she can cover her sobs in my jacket. You see a little while ago Kate was raped by some jackass on the street, she's tried real hard to forget it and her mum's been paying for her to take self defence classes, but that hasn't made the memory dissipate or the fear.

"Kate its okay, I've got your back." I try to reassure her but she's still shaking. "C'mon let's get you home." She nods and separates from my jacket, then we cover the last few steps and I drop her off at home.

Once Kate's gone I'm able to morph, so that I have wings, which means I can fly home rather than walk.

AN: okay this is it for the first chapter; Billy will be the central character of the next chapter. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 Billy

**Chapter 2- Billy: I hate dating a ****delinquent**

I have the worst taste in men ever, it is official.

He started out nice enough, I met Heath at some stupid 'Gay Support Group' that my parents insisted I should go to. Whilst at this support group I spent the time seeing if anyone there was worth talking to, and there Heath was plain as day, leather jacket, tight denim jeans and a low collar Captain America shirt. Just to be a bit more descriptive of Heath I'll use a word anyone can understand, Heath was HOT.

So I spent two and a half support group sessions attempting to get Heath's attention, and just as I was about to give up and stop attending we had group exercises, pairs of two meaning just Heath and me. It was the perfect opportunity, we got to talking and suddenly two weeks later I don't have to attend support groups in order to see Heath because I have his phone number.

Oh for a couple of months my relationship with Heath was perfect (no we did not sleep together), that was until he found out about my powers. See I can kind of do magic, it's really cool, and when Heath found out he was cool with it and I thought I could trust him. That was a big mistake, for a week later I found out about Heath's juvie record, and boy was it long.

And that brings us to now, with me pressed against a police car hood, hands behind my head and Heath nowhere to be seen. This started just last week, Heath had the brilliant idea of getting me to use my powers to help him rob a bank; I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to this. I should have dumped his ass when I read that twenty-page delinquent record of his, but no I had to think he could change, I had to hold on to this one because I might actually get somewhere with him, I hate being a sixteen year old male there are way too hormones involved.

"Get in kid." The police officer behind me sneers, ok Billy calm down just get into the police vehicle so that you can get to the station and OH GOD that back seat looks nasty.

"OI!" the police officer yells, guess I've got no choice but to just suck it up and get in.

A twenty minute ride later and I'm stuck in the police station, mum and dad haven't returned the call from the cops yet and this cell I'm in is grotty. If I get out of here I am going to track that jerk down and make him pay for this, this is my first time at the police station and it will also be the first dent on my permanent record. However it will definitely be my last, no way do I ever want to be in a dingy place like this again.

"Bring, ring" I hope that's my parents on the phone, I do not want to stay the night in this place. The police officer at the desk whispers something, and the other shakes his head.

"Miss, you are going to have to come in so we can figure this out." I over hear just that snippet of conversation, it doesn't sound too good.

Half an hour later and I can see mum and dad entering the station; they're talking to the officer who apprehended me and looking very upset. They stop talking and dad comes over to me, "Billy, we have a problem." I do not like the sound of this.

"*gulp* what is it dad?"

"You've committed a capital offense Billy."

"I didn't mean to… it was Heath."

"I know son, but you shouldn't have participated. Now as an un-emancipated minor you are lucky, they won't keep you in prison."

"Great!"

"But, this will go on your permanent record, and you will have to go to juvie for twelve months."

"What?"

"It's a pretty good deal son."

"B-b-but,"

"What Billy? Spit it out."

"*sigh* never mind, I guess its pretty light considering I almost robbed a bank."

"That's right; now let's get you home so you can start packing." The officer comes over and unlocks my cell, I exit but it feels like I've got a massive weight on my shoulders.

Home.

I can hear mum sobbing in the next room, but all I can do is try and block it out. Randomly grabbing at a pile of shirts I find Heath's old, low collar, Captain America shirt. "Asshole" I curse under my breath, shoving the shirt into my duffel bag. From the same pile I pull out some more shirts for my trip to juvie, I'll only need them on weekends anyway; the rest of the time I'll be in uniform.

This sucks, I grab my best set of jeans, and I bet there are no gay guys in juvie. Then again, Heath was gay so maybe there will be, not that it matters; I'm never dating a delinquent again. "Calm down Billy, it's just another stage that you have to go through." I reassure myself.

I'm done packing, time to get some sleep.

5am,

"Billy Kaplan get the hell up!" Dad is screams at me,

"ungh?"

"Hurry up, it's a 3 hour drive to juvenile hall and I want to get it over and done with!"

That's right I have to go to juvie today, great.

"Slam" I aggressively shut the car door as I hop out to look at my grim, new home for the next twelve months.

"Bye Billy!" dad shouts as he quickly speeds away, bye dad, and I'm left in this miserable dump. Upon entering the facility I have to hand in my papers, have my bag checked and get issued a uniform and room. When I reach my room I am immediately to change into my uniform and visit the mess hall, great.

The mess hall is catastrophic, no way am I going to last twelve months in this place. "I fucking hate that I dated that delinquent."

A/N: That's chapter two finished. This also acts as a birthday gift to my friend Felicity who inspires me to keep writing this. Next chapter will be Kate; it acts as side story and extra plot.


	3. Chapter 3 Kate

**Chapter 3- Kate: Never again**

I solemnly wave goodbye to Teddy until he's out of sight, then I have to turn to face the overly giant doors to my house. I hate living here, it's so empty? Considering that its only a little bit after school let out I'm the first one home, which only makes the house seem emptier.

"Hello...!" I call out as I start up the stairs, greeted only by my echo. Reaching my room I decide to ditch my stuff and go practice my archery, it relaxes me.

The special "Kate's Sanctuary" that my mother made my father make is where all my weapons are; I can fence and do archery plus some basic self defence. It's my favourite room in the whole house; it makes me feel safe like nothing bad can ever happen while I'm there. I walk over to the furthest corner of the room to pick up my bow, it's nothing fancy like the one that superhero, Hawkeye, uses but its good.

Arrow after arrow I shoot into the target ring, going straight for the bullseye but always just missing it. "*huff*" I'm exhausted so I'll take a break, just for a minute_

"KATE! Are you home? C'mon Katie it's your big sister!" that shrill piercing voice, even if she hadn't told me I'd know who it was.

"I'm in my sanctuary, I'll be right down." If I don't reply she'll just get angry. So I rush out of my sanctuary, turning left as I exit, then going down the hallway on my right, and after that I jog, then walk, down the steps to see my sister waiting for me at the front door.

"Katie, we are going out tonight."

"What?"

"We are all going out for dinner tonight; you, me, mum and dad. So clean yourself up and then we'll go, mum and dad are already there."

"But it's only half past five."

"Half past five? Katie its six thirty." I am shocked, I was sure I hadn't been practising for that long,

"Oh, well then I'll go clean up."

Now showered and properly dressed, we arrive at the restaurant.

"What took you girls so long?" my father asks as we join him and mother at the table,

"Kate was in her sanctuary, so naturally she had to clean up." My sister replies,

"Well at least she's using that stupid room." I can never tell whether my father is pleased about it or not.

Dinner drawls on for a long time and finally I'm sick of being in this atmosphere, "Can we leave yet?"

"No, Kate that would be rude."

"How?"

"Your father's business partner owns this restaurant, and we don't want to upset him."

"Well, then couldn't I walk home and you all stay here?" My mother's face is twisted in concern,

"You could, but Katie..."

"I'll be fine mum." I reassure her before getting up and thanking the waiters.

The road home from the restaurant is through a street that's covered with alley ways, not a good neighbourhood, it's in downtown New York and I'm not too fond of downtown. "*gulp*" the next street I turn onto has no streetlights on and again is covered in alleyways. I walk carefully, listening closely for any sound of danger, and then just as I pass the next alleyway I'm pulled from behind.

My mouth is covered, and I can see at least four men surrounding me, the one behind pulls me to the ground, and another gets into the mounted position on top of me. No not again, they slowly pull the sleeves of my dress down, I squirm and struggle and buck trying to get them off me. The one on top slaps me and leans down whispering into my ear "You should have taken my offer."

I am furious; this is the same jerk who was asking me to sleep with him at school. I buck harder, and manage to lose part of the hand covering my mouth, then I bite down and they remove their hand,

"HELP!" I scream at the top of my lungs immediately, "HELP, SOMEBODY!" I take a breath about to scream again when "*BAM*" the jerk slaps me again and the other guy covers my mouth again, this time he has his t-shirt wrapped around it. I begin to cry, I never wanted to go through this ever again, I took up all those defence classes and for what?

My dress is halfway down and I'm trying to push out of my mind how that jerk is fiddling with my breast. I'm about to accept it, that there is nothing I can do when suddenly "BAM" the guy on top of me is kicked right off.

"Get off of her." All I can see is a figure who is taking down each of my attackers, including the two who haven't done anything yet. And then they run, my attackers run away.

"Are you okay?" the figure isn't looking at me, and then I remember my dress.

"Yeah, I'm okay... now." I sit up and pull up my dress so nothing is revealed, "You can turn around now, if you want." They turn to face me, from what I've seen and heard they are clearly male.

"Can I help you up?" He asks, leaning down to other his hand,

"Yes, please." I grab his hand and he pulls me to my feet, I can see his face clearly now.

"I'll be going now." He says, something tugs at my chest and I have to admit I'm still a little scared,

"Wait." I tug at his hand, "Please... could you walk me home?" he turns back to me, his face looks fairly kind and he smiles a bit.

"Sure, guess I can't just save the damsel in distress and then leave her, got to make sure she's stays safe." I chuckle,

"Cute, I'm Kate by the way, Kate Bishop."

"Eli, so mind if I ask why those guys were trying to erm..."

"Rape me? The jerk you kicked off the top of me goes to my school, he wanted me to sleep with him but I turned him down..."

"Oh, well then... Uh well you know, you look like the type of girl who could handle herself so how?"

"They grabbed me from behind, and I usually could handle myself it's just, I don't tell this to everyone but I was raped once, a while ago and ever since I've been pretty afraid of it happening again. But no more, I'm never going through that again." I notice that we're almost at my house,

"Well, that's good... the fact that you're not going to let it happen again I mean." I stop outside my house,

"Well this is my house, so I guess this is it..."

"Yeah, it is." He turns and begins to walk away,

"Wait, will I ever see you again?" It feels so corny but I have to ask,

"Possibly, if you ever need saving again." And then he's gone, and I enter my lonely house.

After locking the front door I race up to my sanctuary and practice, never again am I going to need saving.

A/N: Well that ends Kate's chapter. Sorry to those of you who were hoping for more Teddy, anyway the next chapter will be Tommy and will be based around Billy's arrival in juvie. Sorry if any of you still don't like my AU Kate, and if you didn't like this side story chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Tommy

**Chapter 4- Tommy: Could be Twins**

The walls are grey, the ceiling is grey, and everything in juvie is grey… I hate grey. After a considerable amount of time spent hating this cursed place on my bed I figure it's time to get up and go to the mess hall. My 'cell' is cluttered; I have to walk around my shoes and past my spare jumpsuits to reach the door, New York Juvenile detention hall does not care if my room is clean or dirty so it stays dirty. Once out of the 'cell' I head to the stairs that lead down to another set of 'cells' and the corridor attached to them eventually leads to the mess hall.

Food fight in the mess hall, that's the second time this week, I dodge under a pile of flying slop and cruise to my regular seat. "Yo, Tommy!" Frank calls out to me and I look over, moving an inch to the left to avoid a juice box, my 'friends' have moved tables (third time this week) so that they are closer to the girls. Making another journey through the chaos of approximately two hundred angry, juvenile teenagers throwing food I finally reach my 'friends'.

I glance around and then grunt at Frank, "So who started the fight?" he takes a moment to think about what I've said then replies "Some big guy, this kid sat in his seat." Rolling my eyes I glance over at the table next to us where the girls are seated, they talk about who stole what and how stupid boys are same as always. My fork pokes into the slop on my tray and as a pull it up to my face I grimace, this is not quality food, and put the questionable substance in my mouth making sure to swallow quickly.

"So this kid who caused the fight this morning, Looks EXACTLY like Tommy Shepard!" the overly loud remark carries from the girls' side of the fence to where I'm sitting with my 'friends'. I swivel my head and walk over to the fence, I grab hold of the chain link and make psst sounds at the girls who were talking, "OH Tommy, what d'you want?" one of the girls reacts to my noises, the others roll their eyes, "This new kid, what's his name?" I'd planned on grilling them harder but the girl who called herself 'coat of arms' was glowering at me which I'm pretty sure meant she was thinking about how to get me away from her fence. "Hmm… I think it was Billy, didn't catch the last name, sorry Tommy." A whole lot of useful that information was- "Kaplan," I turn to 'coat of arms' "his last name is Kaplan, Billy Kaplan. That's what I heard." After she finishes I nod and turn away, beginning to walk away, "Thanks."

Returning to where my 'friends' are I give Frank a look and he shakes his head, whoever this look alike is he hasn't come outside yet. "Punk that's what you get for sitting in my seat, 'POW'" I take that last statement back as a commotion begins to stir at the far end of the yard. "Oh geeze, Tommy don't do something stupid!" Charles another one of my 'friends' calls out as I head over to the commotion. Reaching the scene I see a boy about my age with black hair that looks just like me getting his face pounded.

"I'm – Really – Sorry…" the kid says words between punches, his cheeks are swelling into purple balloons and I decide it's time for me to step in. "Hey!" I yell as I push into the middle of the commotion, "He's apologised, he's only new there's no need to beat him up." Those were probably not the right words to use I make note as the big guy beating him up turns on me.

His fist comes flying at me but I dodge with ease and speed over to the newbie to help him up, "You okay?" I ask before speeding away from another punch, new kid pulled along, "Umm… I guess I am." He seems overly confused so I let go of his hand and quickly end the fight by rallying some fast punches into the big guy and giving him a deathly glare. Returning to the new kid I lead him over to my 'friends', "I'm Tommy, Tommy Shepard." I decide to introduce myself as a start, "I'm kind of fast on my feet." It's the easiest way to explain my reflexive dodges and fast punches, "oh… I'm Billy, B-Billy Kaplan." He mumbles whilst nursing his left cheek, "I get that… I'm kind of magical." I barely hear him as he whispers the last part, I quizzically look at him and then laugh, "So Billy I guess you're confused because I look like you, I am too but you know they say everyone has a twin." I try to smooth into regular conversation as we arrive at the table my 'friends' are sitting at, "I guess that must be it."

Over the next few weeks I get to know Billy pretty well and we create this sort of brotherly bond, we get so close I'm not even bothered when he tells me he's gay or that he finds a couple of my 'friends' attractive. And finally after four weeks he shows me his powers and tells me why he's in juvie in the first place. "So this boyfriend of yours used you to rob a bank and then just left you to take the rap?" I ask as we head back inside after a long day in the sun, "yeah pretty much." Billy replies, his face looks sadder everyday- he really is not cut out for and doesn't deserve to be stuck in juvie.

"You know if you wanted to you and I could break out," I whisper as we pass the guards, "with my speed and your magic, it'd be easy." I'll admit I had my own reasons for suggesting such a crazy plan after all they wanted to send me to a special facility and study my power, "Why?" Billy asks me just before we have to separate and go to our cells, "Because you're miserable and I don't want to be a scientific guinea pig!" I rush my answer as a guard walks over to us, Billy nods and walks his way, I follow suit as the guard makes a menacing gesture.

The next day in the yard Billy approaches me, "Look if we're going to do this we need to have a plan because if we break out we'll have nowhere to go." I look up at him and smirk before hoping up and leading him to the farthest and least monitored edge of the yard, "Okay good to hear your on-board I was worried that you wouldn't want to do this." He shakes his head, "Alright well as you said we'll need somewhere to go and I'm guessing our parents will be out of the question so let me suggest the really old and really abandoned Avengers mansion." Billy's face does this thing where half of it lights up and the other half is shocked and horrified, "I g-g-guess that'll work." After a few minutes of contemplation he finally replies, "So then how do we get out?" I decide to give him the first shot at ideas. "Well I could blow a hole into the wall over here or at least damage it enough for you to run at it and pass on without any trouble." He muses and I am totally shocked at what good ideas he comes up with. "I think that second one would work, but we can't do it today. Tomorrow you work on the wall and the day after we'll hopefully be able to escape."

So Billy works on weakening the wall all of the next day and half of the day after that. Then at the end of our planned escape day as everyone mills back inside the detention centre I grab hold of Billy's waist and run full speed at the wall, blasting through with ease, and keep running until we are at the gate of the abandoned Avengers mansion.

A/N: And finally Chapter 4 is up. Sorry it took soooo long, I was going to have it done before Christmas last year but then I got a new laptop and it didn't have word on it so I had to wait till I got to University and then I got busy with school work and an original story of mine but anyway here it is. Kind of half-hearted with this chapter but I'll work really hard on the next chapter which is Teddy and will finally have our two main characters Teddy and Billy meeting each other, yay. Okay please comment, does everyone like AU Tommy? Are you excited for the next chapter? I'll try and reply to every comment.


	5. Chapter 5 Teddy

**Chapter 5: Teddy- A cute encounter**

"Bringggg~" the obnoxious ringing sound of my alarm clock awakes me on Monday morning, Monday meaning the start of a dreadfully long week awaits. I groan and grumble about how weekends are never long enough as I pull myself out of bed and rummage around the pile of clothing on my floor for a reasonably clean pair of jeans, the washing machine broke on Saturday so I lack anything properly clean. Once I have gone to the bathroom and washed my face I begin contemplating what T-shirt to wear, should I be obnoxious and wear my Captain Marvel shirt or go with a regular sweatshirt?

After much deliberating I stumble into the kitchen in a New York Mets shirt hidden beneath my school blazer. I sniff the air, "Hmm the lack of smoke hints to cereal for breakfast." I am about to grab the box of Wheaties from the shelf when my mother, Skrull Princess Anelle, bursts into the kitchen. I give her a glance before noticing the tightly clutched cook book in her hands and my face cracks to one of horror, "Mum what are you…" She shushes me with a wave of her hand and determinedly smacks me away from the shelf before propping the book open and getting ready to destroy our kitchen- again.

Sitting at the table I await the torture that is my mother's attempt at becoming earthly, cooking. After much time yelling in Skrull at the stove, cooking pans and pancake mix (?) my mother serves me what looks like pancakes and has dollops of cream and fruit piled on top. "Could this be… real pancakes?" I query as I use my fork to seize a piece of the food.

"Teddy, don't tease your mother." My father suddenly appears propped on the kitchen windowsill.

"It's not teasing!" I defend myself as I preparing to risk life and limb by devouring what could be food or a new breed of poison, "She's really horrible at cooking, you'd know if you were home to eat her food." I place the questionable 'food' in my mouth and chew and then swallow and surprisingly I am fine, the food is edible!

"Honey!" it appears my mother has finally parted from her cookbook and realised dad is home, "I made pancakes! Do you want some?" My father shoots me a questioning look, now he wants my opinion.

"You should have some dad, for once its food and not poison." Mum casts me a menacing glare before giving dad her sweetest smile and puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh alright," Dad gives in and mum passes him a plate of the pancakes, he takes a bite… "Mmm, honey you should stick to pancakes these are good." Mum looks happy that she has achieved some level of culinary skill, maybe next time she'll be able to cook a roast without burning it.

Once my pancakes are finished I gather my books and school bag, take over my father's perch on the windowsill and morph my wings out. "Okay, I'm going to school now. Love you mum, love you dad." As they chortle out goodbye I launch myself out of the window and begin the flight to school.

The city is so busy, it's always busy and the traffic seems especially killer today. Days like this I'm glad I can fly, though dad says I shouldn't depend on my abilities so much I can't help but use my powers for the majority of things. Flying also allows me to browse the streets with my eyes and not worry about bumping into anything, unless a major crime is in progress and other super heroes are flying about.

I'm about halfway to school when I begin to daydream about how I'll one day be able to help my dad in the hero business. As I drift off to dream land I lose hold of the many books I have in hand, I'm barely aware that I've dropped them until I hear the cluttering on the sidewalk and a panicked yelp. I swoop down to retrieve my books and apologise, as I near the pavement my eyes fix onto a boy about my age with cobalt black hair and soul searching eyes.

"S-ss-sorry." I stutter as my feet touch onto the ground, I bend down to pick up my books, "I got distracted."

"It's okay," the boy bends down to help me and my face becomes flushed as he grins at me, "I'm sure flying so high causes one to become noxious or at least the lack of oxygen makes you become dizzy." We both rise at the same time, I'm just a little taller than him but it's enough to make him have to look up to properly face me, "Here are your books." He smiles what has to be the most heart melting smile at me as he hands them over to me.

"Thanks… and sorry, again…" I'm about to ask his name when someone calls out,

"Hurry up Billy! We can't just dilly-dally, we are on a mission!" The boy whips his head around to look at a boy almost exactly identical to him.

"Coming Tommy. Sorry, I've got to go… nice having your books drop on me." He flashes me one last smile before rushing after the other boy, I just gaze after him for a bit before letting out a sigh and clutching my books tight before lifting up into the sky and continuing on my way to school.

I wait all the way until lunch to talk to Kate and when I reach the table to see her face in that odd scrunched up look she gets when she's conflicted about things I have to ask, "So what's your news?"

"HUH! Oh Teddy." She's a little startled, that's never a good sign because the only time Kate Bishop is startled is when she is stuck in some deep train of thought which means Teddy's cute boy news will have to wait. "News? Me? Well- actually never mind, it's nothing." I give her my serious face, is she really going to make me work for this?

"Kate it's never nothing with you, now spill so that we can get through this and then I can share my news." I must sound like such a girl because Kate makes this face and then giggles at me.

"Oh-Kay, I'll spill. That guy who threatened me on Friday actually tried to… well y'know…" I twist my face in disgust and anger but let her continue, "Luckily downtown NY isn't a total despotic region and a knight in shining armour came to my rescue." She makes overdramatic gestures and bats her eyelids for humour.

"Knight? Armour? Do tell."

"Well his name is Eli, he's African American and that's all there is." Kate brushes it off like it's no big deal, I guess I'm going to have to work at her for more later but right now she's giving me the go ahead to dazzle her with my news and I intend to take it.

"Well that's all absolutely fascinating Katie dear and I intend to grill you more later, but on my end of things I have some spectacular news." I pause for effect, "My mother made actual food, pancakes that are edible… BUT_" I let the words hang for a minute "that's just the tip of the news-berg, the real icing on the gossip cake is that I met the most charming young man on my way to school!" Now it's Kate's turn to be the endearing friend,

"OH I SAY! Doooo tell~"

"Well his name is Billy."

"How charming."

"He's got black hair, and the most divine eyes."

"Oh my."

"And the most stunning smile."

"Yes?"

"Buuuut I'll probably never get to see him again, it was a total chance encounter and I didn't even get to introduce myself." I deflate myself and Kate gives me a sympathetic look,

"If it's any consolation I'll probably see my knight again, he just disappeared after walking me home." It's my turn to act sympathetic and just for humour's sake I put my head in my hands and wink at Kate to follow my lead before we both let out long forlorn sighs. Just as we finish sighing the bell rings and we hop up to get to class, I shrug indignantly and Kate lets out one of those sighs that sends strands of her fringe upwards and signifies her lack of enthusiasm.

##

Author's Note:

Attention please- If you want to have a say in whose POV chapter six is from then please vote in the poll on my profile page! -

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. And yay Teddy and Billy have finally met, I know this is what everyone was waiting for and I hope it met people's expectations.

Did you expect that meeting? Did you like the writing? Please do tell.

Also I'm sorry if Teddy was being a total Shojo girly girl (but a guy) and if you didn't like the school scene but hey I can't do everything perfectly.


	6. Chapter 6 Billy

**Chapter 6: Billy- Total Like WH-HOT**

This shirt is itch, I swear of all the places to swap our grungy juvie duds Tommy chose the most terribly cheap and tacky store. After ducking the cops a couple of times and sleuthing around some low end districts Tommy and I are ready to consider actually being able to live on the lam.

"So basically we need to find a place to stay and some work that won't draw attention, but we also need to stay out of high end New York or else we could see your parents, and we need to avoid middle class, junkie New York or we could bump into my parents... that leaves us, downtown New York." Tommy I feel was doing more planning than even me, but then again he was the one who came up with hiding out in the old Avenger's mansion.

"Well we're already going to have to get into the AM so let's get that sorted and then work out the other living concerns." We've only been out of juvie for one night and its barely morning now, well it's before the school day starts, today though we plan to find the old Avenger's mansion and break in.

"I'm going to go ahead and get some food okay, be back in a flash." Tommy has barely disappeared when out of nowhere a pile of books- heavy textbooks- topples out of the sky and hit me on the head. I jump and yell as I avoid the rest of the paper bricks clutter down, they've all about settled on the pavement when a gust of wind hits me and glancing up I spot a blonde haired, green skinned boy with wings land in front of me.

"S-ss-sorry." Stutters the boy whose wings are retracting into his back and skin is becoming whiter. The books must belong to this… mutant boy (?) because he bends down to collect them, "I got distracted." He mumbles a little and as I watch him for a minute the resemblance hits me, this boy is a dead ringer for Captain Marvel. My brain stalls for a moment and then, 'ding- CM has a son, this must be him!'

"It's okay," I somewhat blurt out realising that this is probably the closest I'll ever get to an Avenger and rushing to help him gather his books. "I'm sure flying so high causes one to become noxious or at least the lack of oxygen makes you become dizzy." Mentally I slap myself, sometimes I am such a nerd- I mean this boy is probably Captain Marvel's son and so macho and straight that he doesn't even notice how I look and here I am trying to attempt flirtation?

As the books are all gone from the pavement there is this awkward, if this was a straight couple romance movie, destiny moment where we both rose up at the same time and I tilted my head upwards to gaze at his gorgeous blue eyes. I of course don't believe in destiny moments and ruined everything by simply saying "Here are your books" and attempting a nice, but truthfully just awkward looking, smile. He averts his eyes as I hand back his books, he probably thinks I'm a total weirdo.

"Thanks… and sorry, again…" He seems to be about to say something more when,

"Hurry up Billy! We can't just dilly-dally, we are on a mission!" Tommy has the worst timing, I turn to glare at him.

"Coming Tommy." I turn back to the possible child of CM, "Sorry, I've got to go… nice having your books drop on me." I smile at him once more, hoping I haven't come off as a total creeper, and then grumpily I charge towards Tommy.

"Tommy I'm going to kill you," I grumble as we approach the Avenger's mansion.

"And why is that? I busted you out didn't I? I got us here safe and sound, no?" Tommy busies himself checking out the fencing, looking for a way in.

"Yeah but you also have the worst timing ever." This is stupid and I'm really just grumbling for the sake of grumbling but sometimes you just can't help but be huffy. "That was Captain Marvel's son back there, and he was talking to me… I was having a conversation with an Avenger's flesh and blood!"

"Flesh and blood but not an Avenger," Tommy teases me as finally he just climbs over the fence, "I think you are just grumpy because you were keen on him. Now come on hop on over." Tommy wastes no time leaving me behind as he bolts into the mansion and I scramble over the fence.

"I'm not keen on him; I was just in awe is all." I mumble, the garden is terribly overgrown I notice as I begin trudging after my could be brother.

"Keen, keen, keen, keen~" Tommy's voice bounces around me as he dashes about, stoping briefly to poke my sides as I walk.

"You sir are truly a pest, why did I team up with you again?"

"Devilishly good looks, super speed, got your back and oh yeah you needed my help." He can be such a smartass some times.

When I reach the front door it is easy to see how rundown this old joint is now. The door whilst intact is rotting and one of the walls is crumbling, perfect no one will think that someone would squat here. I'm about to search the place when bang Tommy is speeding off and in just a minute he's back, "Pretty ruined but some rooms are okay for living… OH and there's this metal door that I couldn't open."

"Probably best not to touch anything unnecessarily, could still be rigged with security triggers… so don't be snooping around that door Tommy." Sulkily he concedes to my words of warning and after much arguing we agree to for the moment to share the largest intact room- for safety purposes.

AN:

Sorry for the short chapter guys, kind of said everything that needed to be said.

Please leave a review- the more I get the more likely I am to hurry with another chapter.

Sorry it was such a long wait, I've been at uni so I'm really busy, and thanks for sticking with me and my not all that interesting yet story. Hopefully we'll get more into things soon.

I hope Billy wasn't too OOC but please do tell me what you thought.


	7. Chapter 7 Eli

AN: So guys because you've asked for an update I'm feeling generous, but seeing as I haven't quite storyboarded everything out yet… You get an Eli/Kate side story chapter (see this is the reason Kate got a chapter- I am doing things with everyone… eventually)

**Chapter 7: Same old routine- or not**

Living in Brooklyn wasn't perfect, living with my grandparents wasn't ideal, putting up with punk white boys who thought they were the shit was frustrating, but hey nobody's life is perfect- right?

Grandpa didn't like me going out after dark, grandma didn't know I snuck out, but at least I wasn't doing drugs- I was trying to help people. School didn't always make sense to me, and history often aggravated me because everyone went on about Captain America, Captain White as hell America, but nobody ever mentioned the first Captain America- the early trials, the black men. Now I don't hate white people, I just think some of them are stuck on a high horse and need to be knocked down… after all everyone's human at the end of the day (almost everyone).

Xxx

When I snuck out at night, just after dinner while there was still a little light left in the day, I took the back alleys and patrolled for danger. I did this all the way to the sub-station, then I hoped on the subway and patrolled the cars till we hit downtown New York. Once I was in NY I started patrolling the parks and the streets with bad lighting. Most nights I didn't find anything, or I was too late to stop something, but some nights I'd hear something- I'd get to be the hero. It was one of those nights when I met her, it started normally enough: regular patrol, almost ready to get back to the sub-station when suddenly I heard something.

She hadn't been loud, the sounds from them hadn't been loud either, but it only took a small amount of noise for me to hear it. A few years back I'd been in a car accident, with my parents, I had needed a blood transfusion and my grandpa gave me what he could. Oddly enough at first I hadn't felt any different, but it seems that whatever made Captain America who he was it was in his blood. Now's probably a good time to mention that my grandpa was one of the first Captain Americas.

Anyway the change had made me a little stronger, my senses a little more refined, and when I heard that gasp of shock I ran to the alley. It was after I'd saved her that I got a chance to look at her, she was a white girl but that didn't catch my eye, it was how composed she was after it all. Only for a minute does she display a hint of worry, but the minute I agree to walk her home she's calm and collected… nothing like any other girl I've ever helped before. It also sticks in my mind that she doesn't seem to care that my skin is black and that whilst she's clearly upper-class I'm just lower-class.

Xxx

That night I got home a little later than normal, and I got to sleep a lot later than normal. When I awoke it seemed like her image was burned into my mind, that image stayed stuck there for the whole weekend and only started fading when I got to school on Monday. School had this sort of sobering effect on my mind, once I stepped through those doors I was just a target like everyone else.

My skin didn't matter in school but my heritage, my mouth, my temper, all made me stand out as bully bait. Teachers would say I asked for the bullying, asked to have quarter backs and other jocks slamming me into lockers- after all if you stood up for what you believed in, that was bad. At first I had retaliated to bullying, I had let my temper get the better of me, but after my accident… after I started doing patrols, I took it as training. Not all heroes have to be super, and even those who are super have to control themselves.

School became a game, do the work and see how much punishment I can take- build a threshold and work to make it stronger. The real trouble was getting home from school, I didn't live in a good neighbourhood and my school wasn't in any better of a neighbourhood. Often when I walked home I would be jeered at by druggies, it happened that when I was younger they'd insult my grandpa to get a reaction from me, I suppose to them it seemed like I was seated on some high horse. When insults were thrown it was fine, I was more worried about the times when they'd rush me with knives.

Today was lucky though and everything seemed to go smoothly.

Xxx

On school nights I try to get out patrolling early, making some fuss to grandma about studying at the library. And from home I head straight to the subway, hop on and start the night in downtown NY. Tonight is a quiet night, I'm keeping my head down combing the streets when "BLAM" it's a full on collision. "Damn man, I'm sorry, I was just running and I didn't see you there. Ahh, you okay?"

I slowly rise to my feet, rubbing the back of my head, I take a look at the guy- white, lean, 'bout my height, silver hair. "Yeah man, I'm fine." I reply before starting to walk away,

"Ok." I hear him say behind me, I look back but all of a sudden he's gone.

"Weirdo." I mumble under my breath, as I walk further down the street a figure catches my eye and before I realise it I'm running towards this person and just as I approach my mind catches up with my body- it's her.

"Uh, hey snow white," Mentally I'm kicking myself as she turns around,

"Who the hell said… Eli?" Her eyes land on me, it takes her a moment but she recognises me.

"Yeah, uh… Kate right? I was just umm walking down the street when I saw you and (think Eli how do you make yourself not sound like a stalker) thought I'd say hi."

She chuckles to herself, "yeah. I thought you said I'd only see you again if I needed saving? I'm not really in trouble right now."

"Well I should of specified, if you were in trouble or in a bad part of downtown." I rub the back of my neck; I must seem like a real odd-ball.

"Yeah well, I'm church finding… uh- that must sound really weird." She seems to lose her composure for a second, "My um sister is getting married and apparently I have to scope out all of New York's churches to find the _perfect_ wedding venue… not that I seriously think she'll go for anything in one of these neighbourhoods but if I…" slowly I tune out as to what she's saying, I become engrossed in her eyes… and to be honest in her body.

"So that's why I'm here." I snap back to attention as she finishes,

"cool." It's a nonchalant thing to say but we're teenagers what else am I supposed to say?

"And you? Do you live near here? I mean because this is around the area where we met before."

"Well um not really, I live in Brooklyn. I just come here to make sure there is a little less crime on the streets… and now you're going to think I'm one of those weird wanabee avengers." I smile a little because she laughs.

"No, not at all." She smiles, "Umm, I'd better be going… but it was nice meeting you again."

"Yeah, me too. See ya." And with that we part, but this time her image is burning even more brightly in my mind and for some reason I'm sure I'll meet her again.

xxx

AN: Everything will tie in together eventually. I realise this chapter may be dissatisfactory for you guys but I really wanted to try doing Eli. Plus writing this chapter has given me some insight onto were things are going to go from here, like how the whole story will begin to evolve. Stay tuned for next time will probably be about Billy again.


End file.
